


Black Air Force

by QueenA2002



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 炎炎ノ消防隊 | Enen no Shouboutai | Fire Force (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BNHA crossover, Female Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Has a Telekinesis Quirk, Multi, Polyamory, UA is a college, focus in bnha world, i will not tolerate slander, if you don't like it make your own damn story, midoriya izuku is black, somewhat self insert - Freeform, too lazy to tag all characters, too lazy to tag in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenA2002/pseuds/QueenA2002
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a very complicated girl who has had a complicated life.  Now she is attending UA University and is reunited with her childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo. Though Katsuki has not changed much since middle school, Izuku has changed dramatically that if it was not for her hair and freckles, he would have not recognized her. This not only complicates his feelings towards Izuku, but it also complicates his newfound relationship with his high school FWB, Eijiro Kirishima. What about Izuku changed?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Onward to Ua

**Author's Note:**

> The stalking idea came from my friend @Aurix_Morsinger. Also, they are the one who encouraged me to write this in the first place when I was feeling doubtful. I just realized this and had to make awareness to the owner of the inspiration for this story. Other than that, the rest of the story was my headcanons coming together to make a story.  
> Edited in: 3/3/21  
> Edited again in: 3/4/21

Izuku was awoken by her mom busting into her room with a loud boom; scaring the brown off her skin.

“Izuku Midoriya, wake your ass up. You need to get to UA for dorm check-in before three pm and it’s going on one o’clock,” she griped as she snatched the blankets off the shaken girl’s body. 

“Sorry, mama. I’m up just give me a sec.”.

“Also, Togata-Kun is waiting for you in the living room.”.

“Tell him I’ll be out in a bit.”. The girl scooched out of bed and walked over to her closet and grabbed her duffle bag that contained all the things she needed for the day. 

She threw on the outfit and took the bag with her to the bathroom, briefly greeting Mirio as she did. 

[Here is the outfit: https://pin.it/FEK8UIv]

Whipping off her bonnet, the drowsy girl brushed her teeth while spraying down her hair, fluffing it until the curls were nice and fluffy. After cleaning her face, putting in her twin lip rings (she has snake bites), and applying light makeup, Izuku was ready to go. She and Mirio ate a late breakfast with her mom, gave her one last hug and kiss, and the pair made their way to UA University. 

“Ready for the first day of your college life?” Mirio broke the ice, sensing tension illuminating from the greenette. 

“Depends on how you look at it. If you-know-who is attending; which I know he is, this year will definitely be more interesting. But if it’s just like every other school year, then I’ll just be bored per usual.”.

“Do you plan to stalk him again?”

“No. I’m lucky to have gotten away with a warning and an ass whopping last time. I refuse to go that route again. You know damn well that my mama can and will beat my ass if I pull some shit like that again.”.

“I know. I just wanted to hear you say it out loud.”. Izuku groaned in annoyance as the male on her side let out a hearty laugh.

“Plus the difference between then and now is that now I have friends who care enough about me to not allow me to fuck up my life by wallowing in the past. I owe you guys a lot.”.

“You don’t owe us anything. Just become the best person and hero you can be. If you can do that, we will forever be contempt. And since we have the first two weeks off from work to settle in, try to make a friend or two so you're not lonely.”. The greenette hummed at Mirio’s request, turning back to the window.

After parking, the pair walked to the school’s entrance to meet Mirio’s other friends, Tamaki and Hado. Once they exchanged their greetings, the older trio went on their way and the girl made her way inside to get her school and dorm information books along with which dorm she will be staying at. She was stopped a couple of times by fans along the way who wanted pictures and autographs. 

The thing is that Izuku is a member of a group called “The Elite”; a group of young heroes-in-training made up of the top students of major schools in Japan. The ages range from high school to college and though Izuku did not attend a major school, she was let in on recommendation by All Might himself. How was an average girl like herself singled out by the one hero that was admired by all? Because she worked for Sir Nighteye, aka All Might’s former sidekick. All Might took a liking to Izuku and decided to make her his Protege with the help of his mentor, Gran Torino. All Might has long retired before meeting Izuku, but he was still in good condition for someone with a whole stomach gone. So after pulling some strings, Izuku found a seat in the Elite and made some fantastic friends she did not believe she deserved. 

Izuku snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a loud voice instructing mover into one of the dorms. The girl checked the building number to see if it was hers and to her convince, it was. She attempted to sneak past the larger man while he was busy only to receive a toe-curling whistle to the ear.

“Young Lady with the green disheveled hair,” he called out, making his way towards her.

“Can I help you?”

“Are you a resident here?”

“That’s what the paper says.”.

“Then there is no need to sneak around. My name is Tenya Iida of the Ingenium Family.” the male introduced, holding his hand out for Izuku to shake, which she did. 

“Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you.”.

“Likewise. As much as I'd like to converse more with you, I have to hurry my Fiance’s stuff into her room. Until we meet again, Midoriya-Kun. Carry on.”. And with that, Tenya went back to orchestrating the movers.

“ _What a strange fellow_ ,” Izuku thought as she made her way inside. The place was enthusiastic as people were already forming cliques and reuniting presumingly from high school. The nerves started to get to her as she stiffly made her way to the girls’ side and towards the elevator. Once the doors closed, she relaxed a bit while enjoying the somewhat quiet ride to the fourth floor. The moment the doors opened, the girl hurried to find her room and scurried inside as soon as she did. The nerves that Izuku had when she first walked in now washed away as she locked her door and fell onto her bed. After laying there for quite some time, the greenette jumped up to decorate her room as music played softly from her speakers. Like her mother, Izuku loved to play R’n’B as she cleaned because it was the one genre of music they both could agree on besides gospel. It took two hours to get everything in order and she was exhausted but then received a class group text about dinner being ready. The trash in her room had to get thrown out anyway so why not mingle a bit until dinner is over. Izuku activated her quirk to lift her trash so she did not have to carry it and made her way to the elevator. Before it could close all the way, a pink arm stopped it from closing and they opened up to reveal a very pink girl with eyes that resembled a raccoon’s.

“Thank god I caught it in time,” she huffed as she entered, the doors fully closing.

“Hi there. My name is Mina Ashido.”. The girl reached out to shake Izuku’s hand, which she allowed while very surprised by the girl's bubbly energy.

“Izuku Midoriya.”.

“Really? Then nice to meet you neighbor. I was going to introduce myself after dinner, but this works too. Do you want to sit by me at dinner?”.

“Um, sure. I don’t know anyone else here?”.

“Great. The guys can stand a dinner without me.”. Izuku smiled at the bubbly girl and walked out of the elevator. Mina followed Izuku to the dumpster and back to the dorm to wash up for dinner, making small talk along the way. As the duo made their way to the eating area, Mina was called over and she went to tell them about the change in lunch plans. Izuku was about to make her way to the table when a familiar voice from behind her made all the hairs on her body stand tall.

“Oi, Deku. To think you’d still follow me after all these years.”. Izuku whipped around to see the very person she was hoping to avoid. Katsuki Bakugo. He is a lot bigger than when they last met. The male could be six feet at least, built yet slender, with scars along his arms and a noticeably larger one on his chin. His voice had dropped, but his hair was the same as when they were kids and his ruby orbs still stared daggers into Izuku’s being; exciting those old feelings she thought she threw away.

“Hey, B-Bakugo. Long time no see,” she stuttered, backing away.

“Bakugo? No “Kacchan”? That’s what you used to call me.”.

“Y-yeah, but that’s n-not your name.”.

“Never stopped you before.”.

“Well, people are capable of changing, Bakugo.”.

“Hearing you say my name makes me sick.”.

“Then what should I call you if need be. Not that there would ever be a time like that to ever happen.”.

“Just call me that damn nickname. Rather that than hearing my name coming from that filthy mouth of yours.”. Before she could come back with a retaliation, an arm flung over Katsuki’s shoulder as an even larger man stood over the two. He was six foot five tops, long red locks, and built like a mountain. He had kind eyes and a toothy smile that showed off his pointy fangs. 

“ _What the hell have these two been fed?_ ” Izuku wondered to herself as she resisted the urge to stare.

“Bakubro, it’s not manly to pick on people you don’t know. I’m sorry about him, he’s a grumpy pant. My name is Eijiro Kirishima,” the massive male introduced, much to Katsuki’s displeasure. 

“Izuku Midoriya. Well, I’ll be going now. Bye, now,” the girl rushed as she hurried away from the couple. She made it to the table and Mina sat next to her as the other seats started filling up. Suddenly, Mirio appeared in front of the table, gaining the attention of the other students. 

“Hello, underclassmen. My name is Mirio Togata and I’ll be your watchdog for the year. You guys are probably beat from unpacking all day, so I’ll make this quick. Today is the only day where the school’s chef will cook for you. After tonight, you’re on your own. If you don't want anyone to touch your stash, put your name on it or keep it in your room. If you want to do the naughty, please be courteous of the other people in the dorms and if I hear you, I’m ratting you out to the whole school. I don’t care about the curfew rules as long as I know where you are at all times unless you get caught by a teacher, then I am claiming innocence. Any guy who mistreats anyone especially one of the girls will get their ass beat while vise versa will be handed over to Ms. Midnight, who you'll meet tomorrow, for punishing. Never be afraid to come to me if you feel unsafe because I promise you that no matter how bad they hurt you, I’ll hurt them ten times worse, guarantee. Unless you’re a girl because I am not keen on putting my hands on a woman outside of training or the battlefield. That’s all from me. If you need anything, my room number is one. With that being said, let’s eat.” he concluded in a ‘matter of fact’ tone as he sat down to engage in eating. The class was hesitant, but the chatter soon started back up. Izuku shot Mirio a quick text, telling him to meet her outside when he was done. Once done eating and bidding her goodbyes, the girl made her way outside and sat on the stairs. Not that long later, Mirio made his way outside; using his quirk to avoid all the rocks flying at his head.

“I sense you’re mad at me?”

“You didn’t tell me that you would be the person overseeing my dorm nor that I would be in the same dorm and class with Kacchan.”.

“I swear I just learned that piece of information today. Had I known, I would have switched you out. But you also made a promise, remember?”

“I never forgot. But seeing him again made my hair stand.”.

“Also, didn’t you say you weren’t going to call him by that nickname?”

“He said he’d rather I call him that nickname than hear his name come out my mouth.".

"Can't argue with that. Cheer up, Champ. Remember that you are not a slave to your past. Like Yeager-Kun taught you, keep moving forward. Now go get ready for bed. You got a big day tomorrow.". With that, Mirio playfully shoved Izuku towards the door, the duo laughing as they entered the room. The tall blonde patted the younger's back before parting ways and she went to get ready for tomorrow.

" _An interesting year indeed_.".


	2. First Days

Izuku was awoken by her alarm custom-made by All Might himself. Grumbling, she rolled out of bed and put on her bathrobe while grabbing her towels, cocoa butter, and the cup with her toothbrush and toothpaste in it. The girl shuffled to the elevator then to the bathroom, greeting the other girl as she removed her bonnet and rid her body of the robe in favor of the hot shower. Since there were only seven girls and ten shower stalls, Izuku had her own little area to herself. Once cleaned, the girl carefully stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel to brush her teeth and washed her face. Shortly after, the greenette was back in her room getting dressed and applying products to her hair for maximum curliness.

[Outfit: [ https://pin.it/2dKdpbx ](https://pin.it/2dKdpbx)]

She only applied lipgloss and mascara with her lip rings to complete her look. Izuku checked herself out in the mirror and giggled in admiration. The giggly girl especially enjoyed that her tattoo was exposed under her shorts.

[Tattoo: [ https://pin.it/3CGurEX ](https://pin.it/3CGurEX)]

The alarm that told her to head to school went off, so she grabbed two convenience store sandwiches, a bottle of Apple juice, her bookbag, and coat before walking out of the room. On her way out, she greeted Mirio with a 'good morning' and a hug, which he mimicked. He wished his kohai good luck as she zoomed to campus while eating one of her sandwiches. Throwing away her trash, the girl was met with loud chatter and on the board was the seating arrangement. Just her luck. Sitting right next to Katsuki.

"Hopefully this Shinsou person is decent," she thought to herself as she made her way to her seat. Katsuki was preoccupied with his friends so he paid her no mind. There was some time to kill before class started, so Izuku pulled out her phone to listen to music but saw the notification from the Elite's group chat. Everyone was sending first-day fit pictures so after checking her surroundings, the greenette did as well. Per usual, 'Daddy' replied first.

Daddy😍😘: Beautiful as always 🥵🥵🥵

QueenB💅👑: Typical as usual 🙄

Daddy😍😘: Damn bby. That hurt ☹

I💖balls: What a fucking simp 🖐😒

Blades⚔: Says the simp

Heated🦶: You can't talk. You're a whole simp for your sister. Bish please 🤡

Cyborg🤖: And if I heard correctly, his pull game is strong as well. Can you pull damn near all of Japan?

Blades⚔:...

I💖balls: Oop. Stuck? Need help? 🤡🤡🤡

QueenB💅👑: He a victim 🤣🤣

Just then, a man clad in black and grey walked in and everyone hurried to their seats, so Izuku put her phone away after silencing it.

"Hey, class. I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. I don't like boring ceremonies and this is my class, so all of you leave your stuff and follow me outside." their teacher started walking out and everyone else followed suit. Once they were outside, they saw eighty robotic dummies spaced out.

"For today's class, you're going to give your birth name and hero name then subdue four foes by any means necessary," Aizawa Sensei explained as he called students up by seat number. As each student showcased their quirks, Izuku had a look of pure astonishment and curiosity. She couldn't believe how many talented heroes-in-training there were. If only she was allowed to write analyses of her classmates. Sadness. Soon, it was Katsuki's turn and he was utterly extraordinary. He has grown so extensively both in physical strength and tactical battle. However, she must refrain from showing too much interest.

"Next," Aizawa Sensei called out, writing evaluations as Katsuki walked away.

"Don't waste your breath, Sensei. She's quirkless." Katsuki pitch in, snarkily.

"Well, then. I guess we're both going to find out why she was recommended by the Chief of Police, Sir Nighteye, the head of the Hero Commission, and All Might himself.". The whole class gasped, whipping their head to the freckled culprit. Izuku stepped up to the plate and faced her classmates.

"Hello, dorm mates and classmates. My name is Izuku Midoriya. Hero name: Deku.". It was quiet for a second before the class erupted with laughter, some making jokes about her name meaning useless. What they are unaware of is how they just stroked her ego. The deem useless girl started smirking and motioned to Aizawa Sensei to turn on her four dummies. She purposefully waited until the last minute before activating her quirk. All of a sudden, all of the dummies were floating up high and the laughter died out. Izuku turned to her classmates with a smug smile and a hand on her hip.

"Allow me to reiterate my introduction. I am Elite Pro Hero: Deku. As in a member of Japan's most elite heroes-in-training crime-fighting team. That Elite. Please to meet your acquaintance,” she finished and with a snap of her fingers, the robotic dummies detonated simultaneously. The entire class was beyond speechless, especially Katsuki.

“ _There’s no way. She was quirkless. What the hell happened in those four years of being separated? I’m getting to the bottom of this_.” he thought to himself with a look of determination. Once the last person finished showcasing her quirk, Aizawa Sensei dismissed the class to return to the classroom for their other lessons. Izuku was following suit when Katsuki walked in front of her, picked her up, and carried her away. The green-haired girl protested the entire time until the blonde put her down. 

“Kacchan, what the hell is your problem?”.

“You were quirkless the last time I’ve seen you, so where did this one come from?”.

“Oh right. I got it at the end of our third year back in middle school. It manifested out of nowhere one day and I’ve been training it ever since. It becomes very unstable when my negative emotions get the best of me, making it very dangerous to me and anyone in a mile radius.”. The blonde released the latter, huffing at her answer.

“So it's stable as long as you’re emotionally stable?”.

“Pretty much, but if I am emotionless, my quirk seeps out like a gas leak and that’s treacherous.”. The bell abruptly rang and the two shared a groan as they hastily darted to class. 

Izuku came downstairs to hang out on the couch when soft chattering over rap music reached her ears and the smell of weed registered in her brain. Sprawled out in the middle of the floor was Katsuki, Eijiro, Mina, Hanta, Denki, and Kyoka; bloodshot eyes half-opened. 

“Who's there?” Mina asked as she lifted her head up to meet the eyes of her freckled neighbor.

“Ohh. It’s my dear friend Izuku. Want a hit?”.

“Damn Deku don’t smoke.” Katsuki coughed out in between chuckles.

“Shut up. I wouldn’t mind a hit, thanks.” Izuku discontinued as she took the blunt from Mina. She held it in for a moment before lazily exhaling the smoke from her mouth then passed the blunt back to Mina, walking to the kitchen to grab a snack.

“Since when did you start puffing pot?” Katsuki asked as she made her way to the couch, sitting up slightly. 

“A little over two years ago after I joined the Elite. Though, they started me off with pot dessert first.” the girl answered as she munched down on some takis.

“You talk about them often. Are there any cute guys in the Elite team thing?” Mina asked, rolling on her stomach to look at Izuku.

“Plenty. I’m actually the only girl in the group.”.

“Damn, I felt that. If it wasn’t for Jiro, I would be the only girl in Bakubabe’s circle.”.

“I’m only friends with Bakugo because I’m dating Denki.”.

“Damn straight. But I am confused about something,” Denki paused to turn over, “You seem to know Bakugo. Childhood friends?”. Izuku blew raspberries, thinking of how she should respond less bluntly.

“I do know him. We grew up together as kids because our moms were friends. I became obsessed with him, stalked him, and got in trouble. After middle school, we lost contact up until move-in day on Sunday… Was that too blunt?”.

“Yeah, it was, Nerd,” Katsuki answered.

“So you're the crazy bitch that caused him to have trust issues?” Hanta asked, venom hinted in his tone.

“Yes.”.

“Did you know that he would attend this University?” Eijiro added with a little more venom in his tone.

“Yes, I did.”.

“It’s because we talked about coming here since we were kids, so of course she knew.” Katsuki intervenes, standing up in front of the girl in question.

“Enough talking. It’s annoying.”. The piercing red glow met meadow green orbs and the owner of those orbs got literate in reading body language. Izuku stood up and bid everyone good night as she retreated to her room. The living room was relatively quiet until Eijiro spoke up.

“Why did you let her walk away?”.

“Yeah. We just wanted to talk,” Hanta chimed in.

“What happened between me and her ain’t got shit to do with you. Don’t let me hear that you guys were picking on her.” and with that, the blonde walked away to return to his room.

The next day, the entire dorm was aware of the history between Izuku and Katsuki, so a vast majority decided to avoid Izuku. This did not bother the girl since they did not even notice her until they saw her showcased her abilities. So here she was, eating lunch alone in the classroom while listening to music, eyes glued to the outside world. A knock on the table brought her back to reality and standing in front of her was Tenya, Momo, Shoto, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Fumikage, Mezo, and Hitoshi.

“If you’re here to jump me, make it fast so I can disappear for a few days,” she told them as she stood up.

“Hun, no. We’re not here to harm you. We came to join you.” Momo explained, hands up in defense. 

“Yeah. The way everyone has been treating you is uncool. They’re acting as if they have never done something bad.” Ochaco pointed out, pouting with her cheeks puffed up. The group sat around her with their own lunches out.

“It’s not like they don’t have a reason. I traumatized Kacchan and his friends had to struggle because of my greed.”.

“But the old you does not define who you are as a person. And believe it or not, you’re surrounded by people who were steps away from being criminals.” Tsuyu intervened.

“It’s true. I kill the hero killer Stain for harming my brother. Then proceeded to allow another hero take the credit for his defeat.” Iida acknowledged while using robotic hand gestures.

“I’m a part-time underground boxer to provide for my parents and myself.” Ochaco chimed in.

“I brainwashed people to get my way up until middle school,” Hitoshi added.

“I paid people to rob my bullies so that I could pretend to be their savior,” Momo admitted, disheartening.

“I used black magic to curse people who annoyed me in middle school.” Fumikage sighed.

“I still plot my dad’s death and attempted it twice. I plan to traumatize him until he dies of a heart attack or suicide. Whichever happens first.” Shoto said blunt and unapologetic. The surprising confessions somehow comforted Izuku and a smile spread across her lips.

“You guys are wild and I thought the boys of the Elite were wild. Guess I was wrong,” she laughed, the others laughed as well. The gang continued to talk until class started and even walked back to the dorms together. They got to know each other, shared about their past, admirations, stories of their life, and so much more. After getting ready for bed, they hang out in Mezo’s room to play games, drink some expensive brands of wine and champagne from Momo’s collection, and some snacks from Shoto’s stash. They played Mario carts, Cards Against Humanity, Poker, and Smash Bros. For the first time in a long time, Izuku has found a place at school where she belonged.


	3. Izuku's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to learn a little more about Izuku and her past.

Mirio was scrolling through his phone, leaning against the couch as he waited for Izuku to come down. Today was her session with her therapist and Mirio wanted to take her out while it was still daytime. The guys were on their phones on one side of the living room while the girls were gossiping on the opposite side. 

“Hey, Togata Senpai. Why are you dressed up? Hot date?” Mina asked, gardening the other girls’ attention.

“Oh no. I’m taking Izuku to her therapy meeting. As for a date, I wouldn’t call it that, but she is hot. No. Fine as hell is more like it,” Mirio answered, taking slight advantage of a certain greenette’s absence.

“Mirio Senpai, you talk too much,” her voice could be heard as everyone turned to see her all dressed out with an annoyed yet amused expression.

[Outfit:  [ https://pin.it/56tm3IL ](https://pin.it/56tm3IL) ]

“You look very pretty, Midoriya,” Shoto said, simply before going to his phone.

“Right? I couldn’t have said it better. Now then. Let’s head out,” Mirio exclaimed, opening the door for Izuku. The girl thanked Shoto for his sentiment and waved off everyone before leaving with the older man.

“So how are you today, Ms. Midoriya?” the Therapist, Ms. Herlinda, asked Izuku.

“I’m doing better. I made some new friends,” she answered as she laid on the recliner chair.

“That’s good. Anything you would like to share?”.

“I have the same class as Kacchan and share the same Dormitory.”.

“Oh my. How did that go?”.

“He approached me and I tried to call him Bakugo, but he insisted on me calling him Kacchan. Then he carried me off, quite literally, to discuss my quirk since he was not aware of my new abilities. I revealed to his friends that I was the person who stalked him and was to blame for his trust issues, but before they could do or say anything, he intervened and sent me away.”.

“That’s interesting. How did that make you feel?”.

“Confused and scared.”.

“Because you’re concerned that all those feelings will come rushing back?”.

“Yes. He’s developed so much over the years. He’s massive and is covered with scars, but just like back then, he’s still amazing. Other than not yelling as much anymore, Kacchan is still Kacchan.”.

“I know this is hard for you to see him after all these years and have all those emotions from long ago hit you at once. However, you still need to refrain from touching him without his consent. You also need to let him open up to you on his own and if he doesn’t, you have people who love and care for you all around. One loss is not the end. Do you understand that?”. Izuku sighed deeply before answering, “Yes, I do.”.

“She’s right, you know,” Mirio agreed, poking at his food. Mirio brought Izuku to a Brunch spot in the city and she just finished telling him about her session with Ms. Herlinda.

“I know she’s right.” the girl retorted, not looking up from her food until a hand grabbed her wrist.

“Letting go and moving on is not easy. Anyone who says it is easy is lying. But at the same time, remember this. Mrs. Midoriya, Sir, All Might, Gran Torino, Yeager-Kun, myself, and the rest of the Elite all love you so much. Bubble Girl and Centipeder adore you so much, the Chief is so proud of you, and you made new friends. Who cares if Bakugo doesn’t like you or want you in his life, you are not his slave and he is not obligated to have you in his life.”. Mirio kissed Izuku’s hand and handed her a napkin to wipe her tears.

“It’s going to be okay. Alright, love?”.

“Yeah. Thank you, Miri.”

“Anytime.”. In conclusion, the couple continued their meal and changed the topic to something light-hearted. After their meal, they walked along the street to sightsee and take pictures to post later. This was their way of chilling out and enjoying life. It was fun and exciting. An hour or so later, the pair decided to go home and take a nap. It was not a long drive to get back to the dorm, but the moment they entered the room, they let out a loud sigh as they removed their shoes. Izuku was about to head to the elevators when Mirio pulled her into him by the waist and hugged her, making her giggle. Once he was done attacking her face with kisses, the older released the younger so that she could go to her room. 

As soon as the girl was in her room, she flopped onto her bed. Sleep was about to consume the drowsy girl when a loud knock came on the door. The freckled girl groaned as she slid out of bed to see who was at the door. Upon opening it, she was surprised to see it was Eijiro.

“Kirishima-Kun? What Brings you here?”.

“Would you mind if I stepped in to talk to you?”

“No. Not at all. Come in.”. Izuku stepped to the side to let the enormous man in. Eijiro looked around the room before finding the desk chair to sit in.

“Look. I am already aware that this conversation is about Kacchan in some form of way, so let’s not beat around the bush. I am in desperate need of sleep.” Izuku launched as she plopped on her bed.

“Well. I already know Bakugo’s side of the story, so now I want to know why you did it?” Eijiro asked, leaning on his thighs. The greenette sighed deeply, not really in the mood to deal with this, but not wanting to do this again later.

“Because I wanted to. I was losing the first guy I ever loved and didn’t understand why. He pushed me away, bullied me, broke my stuff, and yet no matter how many times I wrote about hurting him for hurting me, I knew I wouldn’t. If getting my ass beat or being called out my name meant I could be close to him, it was worth it to me. It continued that way until middle school. One day he told me to pray to be reborn with a quirk in my next life then take a swan dive off of the roof of a building. Something inside me snapped that day. I broke into his room that night and confessed my love to him while demanding he tells me what I needed to do for me to at least be able to stand by his side. He kicked my ass and called Auntie Bakugo, who then called the police on me. Auntie and Uncle were gracious enough to comfort me until my ma came to release me. The chief of police let me off with a warning and a mandatory seminar on stalking-based crimes along with psychiatric help. When I got home that night that was the first and last time my mama beat my ass. She told me if I ever did something so stupid and disrespectful like that again, she’d let the law do as the pleased to punish me. She most likely said that in the heat of the moment, but I know she meant it. So there you go. My side of the story. You can tell your friends too because I am not going to repeat myself. Anything else you want to know?” Izuku explained in great detail.

“Yeah, there is.”.

“Spit it out.”.

“Did you get help?”. The question confused the drowsy girl, but she was too tired to ask or think further about it.

“Yes. She’s my Therapist to this day. She has helped me out a lot and I have changed a lot for the better because of her. As a matter of fact, I probably would not be a hero if it wasn’t for her. I owe her so much.” she smiled softly at the thought of Ms. Herlinda. Eijiro saw her gentle expression and could not ignore how pretty the smaller girl was.

“I’m glad to hear that. Thank you for sharing. Have a nice snooze.”. With that, the red-haired man left the room. Izuku locked her door before disappearing under her blankets to sleep.

Izuku and her circle of friends were playing Never Have I Ever in the living room, laughing their asses off. There were others downstairs, but they were doing their own thing and Katsuki’s circle was on the other side getting high and being them.

“Okay, I got one. Never have I ever slept with a coworker.” Ochaco said as she took a sip herself.

“We’re not supposed to be exposing ourselves, bitch. But damn toast to that.” Izuku yelled before taking a sip of her drink. 

“You slept with Togata?” Momo shouted, checking to make sure she was not crazy.

“Yes, Ma’am! And the Attack Titan. Multiple times,” the green shorty confirmed with pride.

“When did this happen?” Tenya asked behind his glass of whiskey with a brow cocked. 

“I asked Mirio to be my first time and he not only came through, he even opened my eyes to my favorite kink and position. Eren thought I was cute and wanted to test the waters.”.

“Are you guys dating?” Tsuyu asked.

“Mirio? No. He’s dating Tamaki Senpai as of now, but both of them are open to exploring what they are okay with or not okay with inside their relationship. And as their best friend, I volunteered as tribute. Eren, on the other hand, we are best friends who casually fuck each other. Our friendship is fine as it is now and if we decide to not have sex anymore, it wouldn’t change anything because we are that close. However, if he decides he wants to make me his boo, I’m saying yes in a heartbeat.”.

“That’s some dick game to have you whipped.” Hitoshi sneaked in as if nobody heard him.

“Not all true. She’s my Kohai and my dick game is immaculate. To say my big dick energy didn’t rub off on her would be a phat lie. Her sex game is flawless.” Mirio chimed in as he round the corner from the kitchen.

“MIRIO, SHUT THE FUCK UP! You talk too much, damn.” the freckled munchkin yelled, chucking a pillow at her Senpai, which he fazed through.

“Chile, anyways. I wanna play. Never have I killed someone,” Mirio said, darting his eyes at his green-haired Kohai with a knowing smirk. Tenya, Ochaco, and Izuku took a sip of their drinks.

“Iida, I expected. But not you, Uraraka and Midoriya.” Shoto acknowledged, fairly confused.

“It was an accident. He had too many knocks to the head, so my knockout was his last,” Ochaco explained.

“Yeah, no. All of my kills were intentional,” Izuku admitted, shocking all involved.

“Yeah, it’s true. There was a case where there was a string of house break-ins where the women were drugged and raped. When we found the guy, she broke all of his bones, destroyed his genitals, then slowly cooked him from the inside, all while forcing him to sing information about another case he was tied to. After he sang like a bird, she finished the job. When I tell you that if Izuku wanted to rock your shit, she could. Please don’t take me as a fool. Her body count is in the double digits.” Mirio added more information.

“To think our cute angel was such a savage. I am very pleased,” Fumikage replied, immensely delighted.

“How much do I need to pay you to kill my dad?” Shoto asked.

“Honey for you, I’ll do it for free.”.

“Marry me.”.

“I’ll think about it.”.

“In honor of our violent goddess, sleepover in my room,” Tenya blurted. The gang cheered as they grabbed their stuff, some snacks, and some drinks before rushing off to Tenya’s room. Once they left, the clique that had been forgotten long ago laid there, processing what they just heard even though they were half gone.

“Bakubro.” Denki broke the ice.

“What do you want, dunce face?” Katsuki answered.

“You said that she was crazy. You did not tell us that she was OP crazy.”.

“He said her body counts were in the double digits. I would hate to be a villain up against her,” Hanta exclaimed, petrified.

“And you can’t touch her unless she allows it. No one should have that much power,” Mina exaggerated.

“ _ Deku has changed more than I originally thought. I need more answers _ .” Katsuki thought to himself as he slowly slipped from reality. 


	4. Getting Caught Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki approaches Izuku late at night to get some answers about the past few years. After he is later confronted by a certain jealous red-head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ⚠: Kiribaku smut near the end ⚠⚠⚠

Izuku jolted out of her sleep by loud banging on her door. She scurried to throw on her oversized shirt before scrambling to the door, nearly having a heart attack seeing Katsuki there.

“Kacchan, what the hell? It is late and we have classes tomorrow.”.

“We need to talk.”.

“And this couldn’t have waited until tomorrow?”.

“No, because I won’t be able to sleep until I talk to you.”. Izuku groaned but left the door open for the blonde to enter. The girl closed her curtains and turned on her lamp as she sat on her bed.

“Alright. I’m all ears.”.

“Your quirk. What is it exactly?”

“Technically, Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis. But I call it Jinx.”.

“Why? That’s so lame.”.

“Because crossing me must mean you want to try your luck.”.

“Is that a challenge, Nerd?”.

“Nooo.”.

“How did it manifest?”.

“Sometime before graduation, I got really pent up with emotions and went into some woods. Like always, I screamed to release all of that pent-up rage but when I opened my eyes, a large portion of the woods was on fire. I called the police, some pro heroes came, and I was taken to the station. While I was waiting for ma to come, my anxiety had skyrocketed and I blackout until ma slapped me back to reality. When I came to everything and everyone suddenly fell from the air. So for two years, I had to wear a suppressant bracelet outside of training or hero work.”. Katsuki took in all of what she said, processing it.

“So the only reason it manifested was because you were under a lot of stress? Well, that explains why you need to keep your emotional and mental health in check. So you were never quirkless, you just were never under immense stress to activate it.” Katsuki pieced together.

“Yeah, pretty much. Anything else you want to know?”.

“What happened to you after middle school?”. The question seemed random to Izuku. Why would he care? He never seemed interested in her before, let alone ask about her life in general.

“Why do you care? You’re oddly interested in my life considering you hate me.”.

“I don’t care about you, however, the fact that you have changed so much pisses me off. If I at least know how you went from middle school you to current you, maybe I’ll be less annoyed.”. The greenette blew raspberries, trying to think of what to tell him and where to start.

“Well just before my quirk manifested, I asked my mama to find out the high school you were attending so I could enroll somewhere further from that area. When my quirk was discovered, I requested to take the exams for the hero course, since I applied for the support course. After explaining my situation to the staff, they were gracious enough to let me take the exams and I passed both the written and physical with flying colors. I started working out more often and changed my diet to stay fit. I requested to do my internship at Nighteye’s Agency since he was All Might’s former sidekick and rivaled my super fan status. He took a liking to me and thought that though my presence wouldn’t be needed there, having me there might be useful due to how intelligent I was. That’s where I meet Mirio and discovered that he was a senior at my school. After I got my hero’s License, Sir Nighteye invited me to join his agency for work studies and obviously, I said yes. I met All Might a few months into my work studies and he wanted to take me on as his Protege, with the help of his mentor, Gran Torino. I’ll be honest, All Might is a shitty teacher, but his heart and intentions are in the right place. At the beginning of my second year, I got an invitation to join the Elite by the Hero Commission, because All Might was bragging about me to some of his old colleagues who then went to the commission. I was nervous because I didn't feel like I belonged there, but they opened up to me like I was an old friend from their past. One day, you were recommended for the Elite and the commission found out about our history, so they mentioned it to the other members. The leader held a meeting for me to tell them about our history, which I did, but I told them that having you on the team would be beneficial with your powerful quirk and combat awareness and adaptability. Not to mention you’re intelligence both on and off the field with the success rate of eighty-five percent at least. In my mind, I thought it would be the best way to pay you back for the suffering and humiliation I caused you. Looking back now, I’m kinda glad they denied you. Although, I’m not sure why Eren denied you and I wasn’t smashing him at the time so it made less sense for him to keep me. Though I think this was for the best because had I given up my position to you, the whole of Japan would have been on your back; both the good and ugly. Since taking pills was too risky with how my quirk works, I started smoking weed and drinking. It was never a problem because I was still going to therapy and no matter how much I drank, I never got drunk but I did get high. I am also mindful of how much I drink because I need to keep my health in check for the sake of my endurance. As for weed, I only smoked it when I hanged out with the Elite for our bi-weekly Chill The Fuck Out Party or if we’re undercover for an extensive case and even then, I had to share a blunt with someone. Because of my work under Sir Nighteye and The Elite, I got into UA on recommendation; plus I was on a mission with the Elite when the exams were going on. I got the first two weeks of school off from work to settle into my classes and dorm. I start work again next week on Thursday for both the Elite and Nighteye. There you go. I pretty much got you caught up.". Katsuki sat there silently, head down so the girl had no idea what he was feeling.

“Deku,” the blonde quietly started, “Why did you make that your hero name?”. The shorter girl inhaled sharply but then hummed softly with a small content smile.

“To remind me of who I was, where I came from, how far I’ve come, and the person who I hurt. It reminds me that no matter who sees me as a hero, there was one who I was a villain to. Poetic, isn’t it?”. The larger male took a heavy breath before standing up, walking up to the smaller. Out of habit, the girl flinched when he raised his hand but when his hand went to her covered head to ruffle it, she relaxed even though she was stunned. 

“You’ve matured. In more ways than one. And that pisses me off to no end.” he stated, removing his hand away to exit the room. When he left, heat rushed to the latter's cheeks as she pulled down on her bonnet, curling into a ball.

" _ Stupid, Kacchan. Making me all flustered. How am I supposed to get over you if you don't keep your distance? _ " she thought as she got cuddled up in bed, sleep eventually taking her to dreamland.

Katsuki was walking back to his room when he saw a certain red-haired man leaning on his door with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing outside my door, Shitty Hair?" he asked, stopping next to the other male.

"I could ask why you were out of your room for twenty minutes." Eijiro shot back with a cocked brow, pushing off the door.

"None of your damn business.".

"I know you went to see Midoriya, Bakugo. You have been restlessly concerned about her ever since you laid eyes on her after all these years. What's the deal?".

"It's nothing important nor is it something to worry about, so drop it.". Katsuki was about to open his door when Eijiro grasped his wrist gently yet desperately.

"Listen, Bakugo. I'm sorry. I was stressed, but I shouldn't have taken it on you. I'll do anything to make it up to you." the taller man told the shorter one as he pulled him in for a hug.

"You can make it up to me now as long as you're quiet and don't leave marks.". Katsuki pushed Eijiro back a bit only to pull him down for a feverish kiss. The red-haired man pushed Katsuki into his door, groping anything he could, and moaning into the kiss. He then picked up the blonde and pressed him against the door, pulling him closer to his body. The shorter man growled as he ground his hips into the larger, both caught up in their pleasure. Eijiro then opened Katsuki's door and carried him to the bed, closing the door with his foot. He proceeds to drop the man in his arms on the bed only to climb above him to attach his lips with the other. The pair rid themselves of their shirts and Eijiro kissed down to Katsuki's v-line, pulling his shorts down with his boxers. The taller licked the latter from the balls to the tip repetitively before taking him whole, hollowing his cheeks as his tongue massaged the glans.

"Damn, Kiri. It feels so good." Katsuki groaned as his fingers found their way in the hair of the man in between his legs. Eijiro moaned on the man's dick as he bobbed his head faster and massaged his balls. A few more strides were all it took to make Katsuki see stars as he came hard. Eijiro swallowed all of the thick cum, popping off the dick before turning Katsuki over with his head down and ass up. The taller man let his spit drip onto the shorter's asshole, smearing it around before inserting a finger. Katsuki bucked his hips at the new sensation, softly moaning into the sheets. After getting to three fingers, he begged the other to fuck him into the mattress. Happy to oblige, Eijiro took off his sweats, lined his dick up with the other man's entrance, and slowly slid in. The both of them moaned at the feeling as Eijiro moved at a steady pace, trying not to lose control of himself. That was until Katsuki grabbed his ass from behind and pulled him into himself, pushing his hips into the other.

"Kiri. Stop your fucking teasing and fuck me hard.". Eijiro gladly obliges, pounding Katsuki into the bed while yanking at his hair.

"Oh fuck! Just like that! Don't stop, please!".

"You like when Daddy fucks your brains out?".

"Fuck yes. Oh fuck. I'm gonna cum.".

"Go ahead and cum baby. Daddy's right behind you.". As if on cue, Katsuki hit his second orgasm of the night and twitched as Eijiro chased his own orgasm. Because of the clenching, it only took a few strokes to reach his high. The couple collapsed onto the bed, drained from their "exercise" as they caught their breaths. When his breath was regulated, Eijiro got up to get a clean towel to clean the exhausted man in bed. Once he was clean, the duo cuddled in bed as sleep consumed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the smut and feel uncomfortable, I tried to warn you. Anyway, thank you for the support.


End file.
